Musings of a Shattered Mind
by BriarRose10001
Summary: This is a collection of stories about the crazy things my muses get into. These will not be in any particular order, and are very old besides. I only have a few dates for these, sorry.
1. Meet the Muses

**About my Muses**

My muses are all as insane as I am so if something doesn't exactly make sense, as I once saw on a t-shirt, "I reject your reality and substitute my own!"

I seem to be obsessed with Barricade, where the hell did he disappear to? One moment he was there and the next he isn't even near the city! One of my muses has become obsessed with him to the point of semi-silent adoration. Is it a bad thing that my muses all have different and unique personalities so distant from my own? She is constantly arguing with another muse about whether I should write about Barricade or Red X. (The other muse is for Teen Titans.)

I can write up my ideas, flesh out the characters, but my muses are so flighty I can't get the story written/typed. I think they have ADD (or is it ADHD?)  
>Ana: We are not flightly!<br>Me: Look, a totally random thing!  
>Muses: Where? *Turn to find 'totally random thing'*<br>Me: Case and Point. Now get away from the keyboard, I'm trying to type here! About you crazy lot no less

For some strange reason my muses all call me Liz.

Name: BloodLily  
>Muse for: Teen Titans<br>Appearance: Long black hair, dark brown eyes, and fair skin. Wears a lot of black and red.  
>Quirks: Slightly obsessed with Red X, loves arguing with Storm, and doesn't really like Seth for any apparent reason.<p>

Name: Storm  
>Muse for: Transformers<br>Appearance: Mid-back length black hair with gold and purple streaks near her face. Deep blue eyes that turn storm grey when she gets upset. Wears a lot of blacks, blues, grays, and purples.  
>Quirks: Completely obsessed with Barricade, though it is a mostly silent adorationobsession, and can come up with some pretty good non-Barricade ideas. Argues with BloodLily a lot over whose idea I'm going to write/type up first.

Name: Zai  
>Muse for: Transformers<br>Appearance: Long white hair tied back with a bit of ribbon. Hazel eyes, wears goggles on head, ready to be pulled down at a moment's notice. Wears black jeans and varying colored shirts depending on her mood, and the lab coat of many pockets. Has bleach spots and chemical stains on her pants and shirt from her various experiments.  
>Quirks: Blows herself up…a lot. Slightly…scatterbrained. When she gets really excitedhyped up on sugar, she kind of talks like a Valley Girl.

Notes: I needed a second muse for Transformers ever since Storm became obsessed with Barricade, thus the creation of Zai.

Name: Seth  
>Muse for: Danny Phantom<br>Appearance: Black hair with white tips and amber gold eyes. Wears black, gold, and white shirts with blue jeans.  
>Quirks: Strangely he's a half ghost, and a boy, was not expecting that. Slightly clumsy and skittish.<p>

Name: Ana (Yes she has wings, and yes she does have a story, she just doesn't want to talk about it.)  
>Muse for: Maximum Ride<br>Appearance: Black hair with dark blue, brown, and hazel streaks, and her wings are the same, she also has green eyes. Wears a lot of dark colors  
>Quirks: Very quiet, fades into the background, non-confrontational kind of girl. Surprises me sometimes with her sneakiness. Can 'see' aura trails.<p>

Name: Garath  
>Muse for: MiscSupport  
>Appearance: Large emerald green dragon, with faint scars on wings and left hind leg<br>Quirks: Very calm, mature (While I only have flashes of maturity), and protective. The protective older brother/responsible uncle (Though with my actual Uncle, that phrase is sometimes an oxymoron).

Name: Forta  
>Muse for: MiscSupport  
>Appearance: Large diamondsilver dragon, bit smaller than Garath  
>Quirks: She doesn't like it when I try to stall or procrastinate…she <em>really <em>doesn't like it.

Notes: Yes they are the same Garath and Forta from my story "Suns, Moons, and Stars", and yes Forta does scare me.

Name: Verity  
>Muse for: Yu-Gi-Oh<br>Appearance: Longish purple hair pulled back in a braid, bright violet eyes.  
>Quirks: Likes to up and disappear at times without telling anyone where she is going.<p>

Name: Flare  
>Muse for: Yu-Gi-Oh<br>Appearance: Short bright red hair with darker red bangs, and dark brown eyes.  
>Quirks: Likes to up and disappear at times without telling anyone where she is going.<p>

Notes: ummm...my current muse ran away for this so Verity and Flare (the actual names for two of the cards I created for a YGO story) are going to be filling in.

Name: BumbleBee (NOT the Transformer) (A.K.A. Bee)  
>Muse for: WarriorsSupport  
>Appearance: Cat-like…short, shoulder-length tabby hair…green, slanted cat-eyes…cat ears instead of human ones.<br>Quirks: Very cat-like, takes naps a lot, likes warm milk. Very…mature, she's the one who keeps the others from killing each other and really does try to keep me from being overworked or losing my mind. She's like an older sister/fun aunt/protective mom.

Notes: She is my oldest muse time wise but they all seem the same age, I had her before I was even interested in Transformers.

Name: Bellinda (A.K.A. Lin)  
>Muse for: TwilightSupport  
>Appearance: Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and tan skin.<br>Quirks: Slightly crazed, she won't hesitate to tie me to a chair or something to get me to type. Hates being called by her full name of Bellinda and _really _prefers being called Lin.

Notes: I know some people Hate Twilight, with a capitol H, but Lin has mostly become more of a support muse. Though sometimes she will make a plot bunny for something Twilight related.

Name: Violet  
>Muse for: X-Men EvolutionSupport  
>Appearance: Shoulder length black hair, dark blueviolet eyes. Large, black wings that look almost blue-black in certain lights.  
>Quirks: Likes to have fun sometimes, but normally tries to go by the book rules wise…and fails about 83 percent of the time.<p> 


	2. Normal Day aka Why Me?

A Normal Day a.k.a. Why Me?

Storm: Barricade

BloodLily: Red X

Storm: **Barricade**

BloodLily: **Red X**

Storm: **Barricade!**

BloodLily: **Red X!**

(Bickering continues in the background)

Me: What are they arguing about this time?

Ana: Who would win in a fight.

*Plot bunny pops into existence*

Verity: Great another one, I'll go put it into storage…

*Verity walks away with plot bunny*

Me: Has anyone seen Seth? I need his…

*A black, gold, and white blur flies past*

Seth: HEEELLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!

*Followed by a black and red blur, and a purple and grey one, covered in blue and white paint*

*Followed by a black and white one yelling*

Zai: He didn't do it on purpose!

Me: *Reaches out hand and snags the back of a lab coat*

Zai: Ooff

Me: What's going on? Why do BloodLily and Storm look like they're going to try to kill Seth?

Zai: Well, he was helping me paint over the scorch marks and…

Ana: Scorch marks?

Zai: And he was on the ladder, and I was passing him the paint, and I guess Storm and BloodLily's arguing startled him 'cause he phased through the ladder and the paint landed on them.

Me: Why me?


	3. I'm Sorry Readers

I'm Sorry Readers! a.k.a. I've had a Nervous Breakdown

Garath: Sorry there haven't been any new postings for a while. Liz has locked herself in her room and refuses to come out.

Seth: I think she's afraid her grandmother will come and 'Kidnap' her again. I saw her take a couple of water bottles and a bottle of Aspirin in with her.

Forta: All she did was rake leaves and lug around a 50 lbs tub of dirt all weekend.

Garath: And since her laptop has adopted the blue screen of death as its screen saver, she has to use the main family computer to type.

Forta: Which is locked out and we can't get her out to type anyway.

Seth: *Comes up happy for some strange reason*I hacked in so we could type and maybe post for her!

Forta: Seth…

Seth: Yeah?

Forta: Can't you just phase through her door and drag her out?

Seth: . . . *Smacks forehead* Duh!

Garath: And while Seth goes on that kamikaze mission you have sent him on, I'll start revising these chapters. *Pokes each key with a claw*

Forta: We're gonna be here a while *Facepalms er claws*


End file.
